


The Birth of the Shinigami Named Kira

by Winter_Spell (TiaSilverStone)



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Death, Gods, No Porn, No Smut, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Rebirth, Second Chances, Shinigami, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaSilverStone/pseuds/Winter_Spell
Summary: L dies in the arms of Light, but Fate is a fickle creature. They have L wait in a place that is neither heaven nor hell, and most certainly not the Shinigami realm. This place doesn’t have a name, nor will it ever get one. Fate has L wait to bear witness to it all. The end of the life of Light Yagami, the mortal Kira. And the birth of the Shinigami Kira, who is Light reborn and with the same looks he had when he was alive. To bear witness and partake in the birth of a Demon and an Angel. To become what he most desires with Light... Friends. Brothers.Summary subject to change. You have been warned...Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, nor its characters.
Relationships: L & Yagami Light
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	1. The Death of L

**_~ L. Lawliet POV ~_ **

L was dying.

That was it. 

He was dying.

And he lay’s dying in the arms of a man by the name of Light Yagami.

Who was smiling down at him, as if he was overjoyed about his (L’s) death.

And then it hit him like a train.

**_Light was... no IS Kira._ **

He couldn’t believe it.

He wouldn’t.

He wouldn’t believe the man he came to cherish as his best friend, was Kira.

He wouldn’t believe the man he thought of as his very first TRUE friend was a mass murderer.

His heart was broken.

**_If only things were different._ **

**_If only I had met him before he found the that cursed Death Note._ **

**_If only..._ **

Sadness.

That was all he felt.

Sadness that he could not help his friend.

His brother.

And it reflected in his eyes, though it went unnoticed by the man who was holding him.

He looked up at Light.

**_He looks so different._ ** ****

**_His eyes... you can seem them glowing red._ ** ****

**_And his hair seems to be red as well..._ ** ****

**_Red as blood._ **

**_Where?_ **

**_Where did that innocent boy go?_ ** ****

**_The one who wanted to help me solve the Kira case?_ **

**_Where did he go?_ **

**_Or did he even exist?_ **

**_No, he did exist and still does exist._ **

**_That is Light’s original personality, which was overtaken by the lust for power and his warped sense of justice._ **

**_He is still in there, waiting to come out._ **

**_To stop being the monster known as ‘Kira’._ **

**_I wonder where things went wrong?_ **

**_When he found that book, perhaps?_ **

**_Or before he even laid eyes on it?_ **

**_I wonder..._ **

Slowly.

Ever so slowly, the man known to the world as L, the greatest detective to have ever lived, died in the arms of his enemy.

**_I hope that someday, me and Light could once again meet and be the best of friends._ **

**_Inseparable friends..._ **

**_Best friends..._ **

**_Close friends..._ **

**_Brothers..._ **


	2. What Could Have Been

_**~ Light Yagami POV ~** _

This was it!

His mortal enemy was dying in his arms!

Light looked down upon L.

The man in his arms was looking up at him with his black holes for eyes.

They seemed to bore straight into his soul, seeing the ‘true him’.

Light smiled.

His red eyes gleaming with giddy and childish joy, unbeknownst to all.

**_Finally!_ **

**_Now no one can stop me!_ **

**_This word will be purified at long last!_ **

**_L, rest is peace knowing that I, Kira, the god of the New World, will purge the evil from it._ **

Time seemed to slow as L’s end drew nearer and nearer.

Light thought of all the criminals he would be killing in the future.

Reveling in the thought of their screams as they died.

But his thoughts were interrupted by another thought.

**_Would this have been different if I never came across the Death Note?_ **

Light puzzled at that notion. 

**_How would it have been different, if it could have been different?_ **

**_Maybe if I didn’t find the Note, but someone else did and came up with the same idea as me, then I would be trying to find THAT Kira and not ME Kira?_ **

**_But if someone DID get to the Note before me, ME Kira would not even exist._ **

**_If that did happen THAT Kira would be hunted down by L and L would not be hunting down ME Kira._ **

**_Could L and I have been friends if that happened?_ **

**_Wait, would we be even able to meet?_ **

**_THAT Kira could have lived in another part of Japan for who all knows!!_ **

**_No._ **

**_That would not be likely._ **

**_The Note fell at MY school, so it would be safe to say that someone from my school would have picked it up._ **

**_That alone would be good to know in narrowing down the search for THAT Kira._ **

**_But if I never picked up the Note, then there would be no way of knowing about the Note in the first place._ **

**_Any way, would L and I be even able to meet in the first place?_ **

**_I guess it would have been most likely to occur, since the Note would still be in Japan, L would still team up with the Japanese police._ **

**_And since my dad is the Chief of Police in Japan, he would be very trustworthy._ **

**_L would trust Dad with helping in the Kira investigation._ **

**_And Dad would tell L about me and how I have helped with previous cases, not to mention that I want to become a detective and that I am one of the best minds in Japan, maybe even the world._ **

**_L would become curious about me and seek to meet me._ **

**_And upon meeting me and testing me, he would likely invite me to help with hunting THAT Kira._ **

**_And during the time that we spend together seeking THAT Kira, we would bond and become friends._ **

**_I mean, when I forgot my memories not to long ago when I let go of the Note, he and I became close friends during that time._ **

**_So it would not be out of calculations that L and I would become close, maybe even best friends._ **

Light stopped for a moment and ran that idea over in his mind.

The more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea.

Sadness came over him when he realized that it could never ever happen.

Especially now with L dying and he being ME Kira. 

If they were to have become friends, Light would have to NOT pick up the Note.

But what is done is done and there is no changing the past once it is over with.

Light looked at L again.

Amber-red eyes staring into pitch-black ones, searching.

Light saw something in those eyes that he will never forget.

_ Regret. _

_ Pity. _

_ Sorrow. _

_ Anger. _

**_Why do I see these emotions in L?_ **

**_Anger I understand._ **

**_But the rest, I don’t._ **

**_Maybe he came to the same conclusion as I did?_ **

**_If so, he may be feeling sorrow that it didn’t happen that way._ **

**_Regret that he didn’t meet me sooner, as to prevent me from using the Note._ **

**_And pity because... he pity’s me in some way._ **

**_I’m not sure why he pity’s me, but his pity for me is unnecessary._ **

Looking at L again, whose eyes were slowly closing.

**_L_ ** _**, if things did turn out differently, I have no doubt that you and I would have been the best and closest of friends.** _

_**Maybe in a different time, a different world, a different life...** _

_**Things would be different for the two of us.** _

_**We could be childhood friends that lived next door to each other; play ‘Bad Guy and Cop’ or ‘Detective’; go to school together and be in the same class every year; compete for the top spot; rivals in tennis; go to law school together; solve cases and crimes; arrest criminals; be each others best man if we get married, and so much more.** _

_**Maybe that could happen or it could be different.** _

_**You and I could not meet until we were in high school or college. At work or later in life. Or maybe even be brothers by blood. You the older, I the younger by a year or two. Maybe we could even be twins. Fraternal of course. I wouldn’t want to look like you for the life of me.** _

_**But however we meet again, it would be nice if I never touched the Note.** _

_**We would be on the same side; meet early on; have the same views on justice; be the same age; have the same interests; become the best of friends; become the closest as brothers and just be inseparable.** _

_**Those are the things I most want to happen, if we were to meet again.** _

Light looked one final time at L.

L’s eyes were finally closed.

He breathed no more.

He became as cold as a winter’s night.

Light felt tears in his eyes that threatened to spill over, but never did and were never there.

_**Ryuuzaki.** _

_**No.** _

_**That is not your real name, is it?** _

_**Your real name would be...** _

_**L.** _

_**May we meet again.** _

_**And may things be different the next time round.** _

_**Farewell, my enemy.** _

_**Farewell, my friend.** _

_**Farewell, my brother.** _


	3. White vs. Black

**_~ L. Lawliet P.O.V. ~_ **

****

L slowly opened his eyes after what seemed like a very long and deep sleep.

He saw white.

**Everywhere.**

**Where am I?**

****

_You are in the after life young one._

**Who said that?!**

_I did._

**Where are you?!**

**Come out so I can see you!**

_Youngsters these days…_

_Look behind you, L._

He turned around and saw a person wearing a white robe and a red sash.

**Who are you?**

_I am Fate._

**Alright. What do you want with me?**

_Very perceptive. Good. Good. That will do well._

L cocked his head. Thinking.

**What will do?**

_Ah. Sorry. Thinking out loud. Are you wondering where you are?  
  
_ **Yes.**

_You are in a place that is neither Heaven nor Hell and most certainly not the Shinigami Realm._

**Really? I thought I was dead.**

_Oh. You are dead, but I took your soul before you reached the after life. I have something I want from you._

**What would that be?**

_I am wanting to offer you a deal that will benefit you greatly._

**How so?**

_I will turn you into a Watcher, of sorts, or a Guardian Angel, if you will. Your duty would be to watch over a person I assign you to until their death, monitoring them and reporting back to me, should the situation call for it. And when they die, it would be your duty to guide them to the after life. Then I would assign you to another person and the cycle would repeat. Or so would be the usual case._

**What is my case, if it is not the usual?  
  
** _You would still be a Watcher, but for one person only. The path that this person is on… is not a good one._

**Oh?**

_Yes. They are on the path to becoming a true shinigami._

**A true shinigami? What is that?  
  
** _They are, in a sense, a ‘mortal god’ or a god who was once a mortal and became a god due to certain circumstances. A true shinigami is the one true King of the Shinigami, their rightful ruler. There has never been a true shinigami, so the shinigami have always chosen the strongest shinigami to be king. But that king never really had the powers of a true king._

**What are the powers of a true king?**

_A true shinigami king is one who is a master of death. They need no Note, nor face and name. They can command the other shinigami, take over their mind and work them like mere puppets. They can create more shinigami to serve them and an unlimited number of Notes for those shinigami. They have a book called ‘The Book of Death’ that is a record of all the people on earth who are alive, their life and their time of death. This book also tells the king if a person is to go to Heaven or Hell, is innocent or guilt, is righteous or evil. The book has a record of all those who have died and their lives. It can also trace lineage._

**A person’s entire life is recorded?**   
  
_Yes. Everything about a person is recorded. Life, death, feelings, thoughts, secrets, etc. Nothing is hidden from the book. Nothing. It is like an all-seeing eye with vision limited to those who are alive and dead. It cannot ‘see’ into the future generations._

**I see. Anything else?**

_A true king of the shinigami never dies and can never die._

**Can’t die?**

_The king can’t die from sickness, disease, mortal wound, or from total and complete annihilation._

L whistled at that fact.

**Impressive. Any characteristics that make them stand out?**

_As a matter of fact, yes. They are of an unearthly beauty, be it male or female. They will have crimson hair and ruby-red eyes that glow when they are excited. Their skin is a translucent white that shines under the moonlight. And large, beautiful black feathered wings that can be stored away. Do note that they can change their appearance at will. From human to animal, from head to toe. Hair, eyes, skin, height, weight, body type, DNA, etc. Thought the ONE thing they CAN’T change is their gender. If they are male, a male they will stay through all transformations, and visa versa with a female._

L nodded.

_Ah! I almost forgot the most important part! The most terrifying thing about the book is that it can act just like a Note, but without limitations and rules to follow. No one but the king can use the book. It cannot be damaged or destroyed, not even the king can do that. It cannot be hidden from the king, for should it disappear from the king, it will return to their side wherever they may be. And since no one but the king can use the book, it can also act as a journal or sketchbook. The pages are unlimited, but the size of the book is no more that the average 5-subject notebook. It also can produce any kind of stuff the king might want to use to write, draw or paint with, including erasers. The king can also personalize it, inside and out._

L paled at that thought.

**Ahem. Who is this person I am to watch over? The one who will become the shinigami king?**

_You know the person._

L stared in shock. His jaw dropped and went bug-eyed.

**I DO!?!**

_Yes. The person is Light Yagami._

Silence.

**Are you pulling my leg? Is this a joke?!**

_I am afraid not. His deeds on earth in the next five years will make him qualify to be the shinigami king. It is his ‘fate’ to become the shinigami king._

**I don’t believe this.**

_I know it is hard to believe, but it is truth._

**But why five years?**

_In five years time on earth, Light will die after being found out by Near._

**How will he die?**

_From a heart attack, as per the agreement._

**Agreement?**

_Yes. With Ryuk. Ryuk is a shinigami who was bored in the shinigami realm, so he tricked the chosen king into giving him another note, when he already had one. With that note, he dropped it into the human realm and Light was the first one to pick it up. Since he was the first to pick it up, it would be up to Ryuk to write his, that being Light’s, name into the Note when Light is near his end. That is the agreement between a shinigami and the first human who picks up a death note._

**I see. Makes sense really.**

_When it comes time for Light to die, his soul will travel to a place called the Null Void*. There will his transformation begin. It will be very painful, as his body will be changing from a mortal to an immortal one. Not to mention his wings need to grow the first time. After they are grow he can store them and take them out at will._

**How exactly are they stored?**

_To be honest… I don’t know myself._

**And I am, as you so kindly put it, his ‘Guardian Angel’?**

_Yes. Your looks will remain the same and there will be no body alterations, in a way._

**In a way?**

L stared at ‘Fate’.

_In a way, yes. Your body will grow wings, just like Light, and will become an immortal one. And the catch is, for a mortal becoming a Guardian Angel, there is almost no transformation pain. There will be a bit of pain when the wings grow. It won’t be too painful!! It’ll be about as painful when our accidentally stub your toes!!_

**Why will I feel pain you just said that I would be no pain?**

_You misheard me. I said that there will ALMOST be no pain. The transformation pain of a Guardian Angel is greatly reduced because their are righteous beings. But, even for righteous being, the Guardian Angels are mortals becoming immortal, so there has to be SOME price to pay for immortality._

**Of course. There is a price for almost everything. What will my powers be, if I have any at all?**

_They will almost be the same as the shinigami king. You can transform your body to look different or be an animal, save for your gender. You will have access to the ‘Book of Life’, which is basically the same as the “Book of Death’. Except you will know future generations up to 500-700 years. And the best part is that the shinigami king can’t use your book. So there will be no need for worrying about that._

**What color will my wings be?**

_Yours will be white, which signifies righteousness, while Light’s will be black, which signifies evil._

****

**You already told me that Light’s wings will be black.**

‘Fate’ stared.

_Oh. I suppose I did. Silly me!_

L rolled his eyes.

**Anything else or can I be on my way?**

_No. That will be all! Off you go!_

And with that, ‘Fate’ disappeared.

L was left alone in the white void.

**Well that was anti-climatic.**

And with that, L keeled over in pain as he started his transformation. Which, in the first place, was not that bad.

So why was he keeling over?

Because the author is evil!!!


End file.
